Life After Weasley
by theforestofravenclaw
Summary: Nasty divorces and gay best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! This is just a story idea that's been in my head, and I finally decided to give it a go. I'll try to update often, but unfortunately, I'm not the most reliable person ever. Thank you so much to my lovely beta MereWhispers, she edited my sloppy writing right up! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Why does she have to be so likable?" Hermione moaned as she repeatedly banged her head on the bar table.

Blaise, her best friend, reached over and lifted her head up as he silently slid another drink in before her, his wedding ring glinting. She grabbed the drink and took a long gulp, causing the man beside her to wince as though in pain - which he might very well have been.

Standing behind the distraught brunette girl - well, perhaps now more of a woman - was a tall blonde man with that same characteristic, devilish smirk on his face that one could trace back to his school days.

"Having a rough night, Granger?" Malfoy asked, working hard to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

Blaise had opened his mouth to make a sharp retort, but just then, his husband came through the door of the pub.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry said coldly while moving to embrace Blaise from behind, planting a kiss on his head.

Any humor marring Malfoy's face drained out as he witnessed the affectionate display. He turned on his heels and left, scowling.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked before Blaise could warn him not to.

Hermione shot him a death glare. But in her drunken state, it looked a bit more like a grimace.  
"Of course, Harry! My husband cheated on me with a 19-year-old girl, and then had the audacity to introduce me to her within five minutes of demanding a divorce! And then I discover that I can't hate this girl properly because she's too damn likable!" she huffed out an agitated breath. "But yes, Harry, everything's just peachy!" she yelled, her voice growing constantly.

Blaise gave his husband an 'I told you so' look and then proceeded with his attempts to make Hermione let go of her whiskey. "Hermione, come on. You're tired and drunk, you need to get home."

Begrudgingly, the witch let go of her drink and stood up, allowing herself to be apparated home. She settled into bed only after the promise that Blaise would be back the next morning with painkillers and orange juice.

As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of the times when she was happy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you really, really wanted the next chapter, here it is. When I was writing it, to be honest, I was a little disappointed, but thank God for betas, am I right? I definitely am. Especially for mine: MereWhispers, who is without a doubt the most fabulous person to have ever graced this Earth. Okay, enough of my rambling. Here's Chapter Two.**

The loud, pain-filled groan emanating from the witch laying on her bed, startled the wizard—who was slowly drifting off in the bedside chair—awake. His warm, brown eyes brimmed with compassion. "Hermione?" Blaise whispered softly, careful not to agitate the witch.

She groaned yet again, severely regretting the last three, or so drinks from the previous night. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, accepting the proffered orange-coloured concoction, and the painkillers. Wincing slightly, she downed the orange juice, before massaging her temples. Shooing Blaise away, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

After a long, scalding shower, Hermione sat with Blaise at the kitchen table. She ate greedily from the stack of waffles placed on it.

"We can cancel, Hermione," Blaise argued, "You need us here, and…" he trailed off as Hermione vigorously shook her head.

Covering his hand with hers, she spoke, "You and Harry have been looking forward to this trip for months. Don't let me cancel your plans; I'll be fine." He started to protest but quickly stopped when she shot him a glare. "Now. Your flight leaves in a couple hours, you need to get going," she continued, her voice warming with affection.

Huffing, he looked away. Quite certainly, she knew he had caved. Walking him to the door, Hermione gave him a bear hug as she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Hugging him yet again, she smiled with a, "See you in a couple months," whispered in his ear, before ushering him away like a mother hen.

It was mere hours since Blaise had left, and Hermione was already close to breaking down again. Without her best friend to support her, she resolutely headed to her alternate haven—the bar. She wasn't planning on drinking heavily, she told herself. She liked to think that she had learned her lesson. But, nonetheless, she ordered a beer.

She had her head heavily laid down on the bar counter for quite a few moments when her concentration into the void—she didn't want to acknowledge how she was numb, in reality—was disrupted. She stiffened as she heard the familiar—and not so welcome—gravelly voice.

"Where are your pathetic excuses for friends this while, Granger?"

Lifting her head to shoot him a glare, she snarled, "Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

His eyes widened—both, at her language, and her red-rimmed eyes. "Jesus Christ, Granger. What happened?" He asked softly, genuine concern in his eyes—perhaps for the first time in his life.

Defeated, Hermione pleaded, "Just go away please." Surprisingly, the blond respected her wishes and left her alone.

Unfortunately, the surprise—though not _unpleasant_ —visit from Malfoy thoroughly broke her resolve. Hermione downed drink after drink.

Many drinks later, Hermione was found stumbling out of the pub—straight into someone's rock hard arms. A drunken giggle escaped her before she could realise that those tantalizing, muscular arms belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco guided a very drunk Hermione to a nearby park bench and softly asked her a personal question: "Did he hurt you?"

That seemed to be her undoing. Tears streamed down her face as she, correctly, interpreted the 'he' as Ron. His handsome face falling at her plight, Malfoy—completely uncharacteristically—pulled the sobbing witch into his lap to give her hair gentle, comforting strokes. He knew she could see he intended to grant her all the time she needed to open up.

Slowly, through many heavy sobs, the entire story began unfolding. Dreamy sighs, bitter snarls, loathsome profanities—and Draco Malfoy had made the trembling brunette peel her heart's sorrows open before him.

All he could really do for her right then was to sit there holding her until she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My deepest apologies to everyone who has read the first two chapters and wanted more. I absolutely hate reading incomplete fics, especially if the author takes forever to continue them. Unfortunately, I have now fallen into that category. I probably should edit this and all that jazz, but it's almost midnight, and I figure y'all have waited long enough for this chapter (which is also why its kinda short). If you spot any major mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. Now, almost a year later, I finally give you the third chapter. Enjoy!**

Blinking slowly, Hermione felt a strange sense of deja vu as she awoke for the second morning in a row with a pounding headache. This time, though, she wasn't in her apartment.

Suddenly she sat up, further aggravating her head, and... eliciting a sharp string of profanities from somewhere in the mass of blankets beside her.

Wait, what?

"Hell, Granger," the blankets groaned. "Did you really need to kick me that hard?"

A blond head emerged from underneath the comforter, and Hermione pulled back in shock as she realised three things at almost the exact same moment: she was in bed with Draco Malfoy; said Slytherin was clad only in boxers; and she herself was dressed only in an oversized tee-shirt, sans bra and underwear.

Horrified, Hermione leapt out of the bed and grabbed a sheet to wrap around herself.

"Did we… did you…?" She trailed off, at loss for words.

"No, Granger! Merlin, no," came the reply.

Although it was the answer she had wanted to hear, Hermione still felt angry and slighted at the revulsion his tone carried.

"Right, I forgot. Mudbloods aren't good enough for the likes of you," she snapped.

"That's not… That's not what I was saying, Granger!" Malfoy raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "I wouldn't take advantage of you while you were drunk. What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Slightly mollified, Hermione looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I just… I've not been around a decent man in a while."

"I know," he responded, softly. "Come on. Let's get some food in you to help clear up that hangover of yours."

 **A/N: I normally don't do these twice, but I had something to add and the first one was already really rambling and long. This is the updated version now, as my wonderful and amazing beta MereWhispers has readily jumped to attention after such a long time. Go check out her account, and read some of her works, ALL of them are amazing. I'm going to try to update this at least once a week, but if I don't, I urge you to PM me and tell me to get my shit together! Alrighty that's it! See you next week!**


	4. Update

**A/N: Hello readers! Remember how I said that I was going to update this story every week? I promise, that is only partially a lie! I have been writing for this story, but none of it is really coherent yet. The real reason that I have disappointed so many of you who are actually invested in this story (although I doubt many people are) is because I was in France on an immersion trip! It was very exciting, but as those of you that have done full immersion know, It is very tiring, and I did want to focus only on my French at that time, and not write English stories every week. I am back in the states, but my family is currently _not_ at our house, and we are visiting family. I apologize profusely, as I am sure I've done before, and realize that this is why I've never written a full length story before; I am _far_ too easily distracted. However, term is over, and I am writing again, and hopefully I will be able to get an update out very very soon. I would promise to never let this happen again, but my life is far too insane to make that promise. However! I do encourage all of you that desire regular updates for _A Life After Weasley_ to DM me and tell me, that hey, it's time for you to update again! And my response will likely be "Oh, fuck" before stringing together some sleep drunken sentences of low quality to appease the fanfiction readers. Since my best writing seems to be in oneshots, I may or may not be publishing some oneshots in between chapters of this here story. This update has gotten far too long, and it is also two am, so, I will see you in a few days**!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to say that this has had no major editing, and if you find mistakes, be sure to DM me or write a comment. As always, criticism is not only okay, but greatly appreciated as it improves my writing. One last thing, if you enjoy the story and have a desire to leave a comment, please, please, don't leave it anonymously! I love comments and strive to personally respond to each and every one and I cannot do that if it is anonymous. Without further ado, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

As Hermione Granger sat at Draco Malfoy's, surprisingly normal, kitchen island, she felt a strange sense of peace that she had not felt for quite some time.

"But could you tell me why you felt the need to undress me? I mean really, it's not like I was covered in mud, for Merlin's sake!"

"No, but you were covered in vomit," Malfoy replied, not entirely unpleasantly.

"But surely you could have simply dropped me off at my own flat," came the accusatory reply.

"Honestly, Granger, do you really think that I could break all those bloody wards surrounding that place? Besides, you were drunk off your ass; I wasn't just going to leave you by yourself,"

Defeated, Hermione took a sip of her coffee. Softer, now, she gently asked, "Why were you so supportive last night? I mean, with my whole mess and all?" She tentatively continued, "You were such an ass at school; you still are. It was --" a pause, "unexpected".

The brunette witch twisted her hands in her lap uncomfortably as she was met with stony silence. "I'm sorry," she burst out.

Malfoy simply nodded and continued to drink his tea, in the proper way one would expect a man raised in a proper family would.

A sharp rapping at the window disrupted the amiable atmosphere. When Malfoy made no move to get up, Hermione unlatched the window and let in a tawny barn owl. As she untied the twine attaching the heavy cream-coloured envelope to the owl's foot, she noticed it was addressed to herself.

Upon opening the letter her heart dropped.

"What is it?"

"Divorce papers".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is not well written at all, and I deeply apologize, but I was already behind schedule. I hope you're all having a wonderful summer so far! Just as a PSA, I'm considering maybe moving to AO3. If that happens, I'll probably post on both, so it won't really affect you, but I just wanted to let all of my lovely readers know that. Thank you so so much for reading! Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry, Granger".

Malfoy's soft, apologetic voice brought her out of the recesses of her mind. She laughed, the sharp sound echoing in his quiet kitchen.

"Sorry for what? Sorry that my husband is a no-good liar? Sorry that I'm, evidently, not attractive enough? Sorry that my life is falling to pieces? What, exactly, are you _sorry_ for, Malfoy?"

After looking at her thoughtfully for a heartbeat he said, "Come on, Granger, let's go."

She laughed again. "Go where? The pub is closed this early in the day, and there's honestly nowhere else worth going."

"Well then, it shouldn't matter, should it?" came his reply accompanied by an iconic Malfoy smirk.

The two of them walked to a muggle supermarket that was a few streets over. Malfoy, insisting on being an ass, refused to enlighten the brunette what, exactly, his plan was.

Not wanting any part in this scheme, but still being slightly intrigued, Hermione let the blond pull her around the supermarket, becoming increasingly perplexed. Unfortunately, her bubble of unexpected happiness was burst as Malfoy finally pulled her to their last stop, the produce section.

There, by the small pile of watermelons in the corner, was Ronald. Snogging.

As Malfoy was so focused on finding a suitable squash, he continued to talk about the exact requirements a perfect summer squash needed while waving animatedly with his hands, only noticing his childhood enemy half a beat later.

"Oh,"

"Shall we go, then, Granger?"

"Yes, let's,"

Barely holding back tears, Hermione spun on her heel, aiming to leave this godforsaken place before he saw her. However, once again, fate had other plans.

"Hermione!" came the familiar cry. She froze in her steps. She had absolutely no intention of speaking to him, but at this point it seemed that she had little choice.

Slowly, Hermione turned around, barely noticing Malfoy's hand squeezing her own as a show of support, and plastered on a smile. There was no way that she would let that slag see her cry. Meeting his gaze finally, her resolve crumbled and Hermione sent a very solid slap across his face, only vaguely remembering Malfoy pulling her to the checkout.

Later, back at the ferret's flat, Malfoy finally told Hermione what their unfortunate adventure had been for.

"I thought that it might be nice if I cooked for you and we could get sloshed afterward," Malfoy said, perhaps a little ashamed, "I see now it was a stupid idea; I should've just let you be,"

"Don't do that Malfoy. It was a wonderful idea. Incredibly nice, really. I'd love that,"

A rare smile lit the blond's face.

"Really?"

With a laugh Hermione replied, "You know me, I'm always up for the opportunity to get sloshed."

Hours later Hermione lay on the sofa with her head in Malfoy's lap, the blond occasionally playing with her hair. Having split a bottle of firewhiskey, the two were utterly sloshed, as promised, and had spent the time recounting both hilarious, and somber, stories from their past.

After a brief pause in the lively conversation, Hermione looked up at Malfoy's face rather seriously.

"Can I stay? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Always."


End file.
